


Running with the pack

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: ABO dynamics, F/M, Nervous, Pack, Self Harm, unsubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Taylor is a new agent and she's nervous because the team is a big pack. She's worried to work with a pack. Will she be able to fit in or will she run faster than she ever has?





	1. Welcome?

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not much but more to come

Taylor walked nervously behind the alpha. She wasn't paying attention as she walked into the coffee shop and order her coffee. As she waited a tall alpha walked up, "hello, beautiful." "Not interested." She got her coffee and left without another thought. She rushed passed the people in the streets as she took a steadying breath and walked into the office to the bull pin. She walked up to the door with the name 'Hotchner' across it and took a deep breath before knocking. Everyone watched the nervous girl knock. "Come in." Taylor walked further into the office and looked at the older alpha infront of her. "Sir, I'm agent Taylor, transferred from Texas headquarters." "Oh, yes! Welcome!" He got up with a small smile and shook her hand. "I um was wondering what you wanted me to do first?" "Well we are about to have a conference and then work on the case. " She nodded as he led her to a small conference room and she sat down as the team gathered in. She kept her distance from them. "This is agent Taylor." She gave a small nod as acknowledgement. They talked about the case before they were broke up into partners. "Derek and Taylor, interview the family. Reid and JJ, talk to the friends, rossie and I will look at the crime scenes, Penelope, see what you can find."

Taylor's pov

I sat silently as Morgan drove us to the families house. "You ok?" "Yeah I'm good." I pulled on the sleeves of my shirt. I walked next to him up to the house. The woman answered all of our questions. We called Hotchner to let him know that the the victims both had been at the club. He informed us that the friends said both had turned a guy down and he would not leave them alone. I looked out the window until a felt the impact of a vehicle slamming into ours.i looked out the window next to me and saw boots but that was all before I gave in to the sleep. 

 

I woke up tied to a pole as the man from the coffee shop circled me and the unconscious Morgan. I look over to see the whole team tied. I started to panick. "Shouldn't have said no" he hit me and I looked at him as he swung again.


	2. The unsub

Derek's pov.

 

I cringed with every hit he through at her. She spit the blood back out. "That all you got? Using me as a punching bag?" Everyone was shocked that the Omega we knew as shy , she looked.... pissed and irritated. It was understandable. The unsub growled. "Submit!" Taylor let out a laugh. "No." He punched her harder and everyone flinched. "Now!" "No, I'm not submitting to a little bitch who didn't get his way!" He grabbed her up off the ground. "You will be mine." "No, I wont." He nodded his head and a man grabbed me. "Let him go." Taylor looked at me before looking back at Reid. Another man grabbed Reid. A blade was placed at our throats. The girls whimpered but Hotchner and Rossi growled. What caught everyone's attention was the cock of a gun. The whole room froze as we all watched Taylor being held at gun point close her eyes and smile. We all watched as he put his finger on the trigger.as he slowly pulled the trigger she ducked and tackled him causing the two holding us to run and drag her off him. This gave us the opportunity to grab our guns as Reid untied Garcia, who started to until everyone else. "Get off of her." I yelled. She looked at me as the alpha held her. "If I can't have her, you can't!" He stabbed a blade in her. She shuffled back as she slowly fell back. We all fired at the unsubs till all three dropped. I ran to her side. "Hang in there, sweetie. We're all here." Everyone gathered around her. She smiled and took a deep breath. "I'm fine he just stabbed me in the side." She reatched down and pulled the knife out and we all panicked. I watched as Reid took his swetter off and wrapped it around her. She sighed as I pulled her closer. I looked at our alpha. "Hotch?" My voice cracked. "I know derek, I know." He looked at Rossi, our second in command, me being third alpha, then Reid was our pack Omega and Penelope is our second Omega and cuddle buddy. JJ is our beta.i looked around as our pack was scared to loose her. She wasn't part of our pack but it didn't matter, we want her to be.

 

General pov. 5 hours later at the hospital.

 

The whole team sat in the waiting room, some pacing, some crying, some curled together comforting each other. The doctor came in. "Are you here for Taylor Peterson?" We all nodded and gathered closer. "She's fine, in fact come, follow me." We followed him to where Taylor was sitting on the ground with a teenage boy signing the song 'kids again by Artis vs poet.' she smiled as she strummed the guitar to the song as they sang the song together. We all relaxed and watched how she interacted with the younger boy. "He has four stage cancer, his parents refuse to visit thier dieing son, he hasn't smiled like that in at least 4 months, Taylor's something special." "Yeah, she really is." Reid commented as we watched her hug the boy. "My birthday is next week, will you come visit me?" She laughed. "I travel for work but if I'm in town I'll swing by, if I'm not I'll come here as soon as I get back okay?" He smiled and nodded. "Alright, little man, I gotta get going. I have to go home and feed my doberman." He smiled and nodded. She got up and walked to the doorway where the doctor stood. "You're great with him. " "Where are the parents?" "They don't want thier dieing son." "Wow. People are assholes." She shook her head and went with her team back to the office to get her car. She didn't go home she went to the adoption agency. "Hey Taylor what can I do for you?" Her best friend asked. "Elli, I want to adopt this boy at the hospital, his parents don't want anything to do with him." "Sure we will call them up. "

6 hours later at the adoption agency...  
"Sign here and Samuel is yours, Taylor." She smiled as she signed the papers. "Welcome to mother hood." "Thanks." She drove to the hospital and talked with all of Samuels doctors. They were happy he had someone who cared about him. She drove to the local furniture store and bought a bed and dresser. She then went to a clothing store and bought a bunch of clothes and a gift for him. She drove home and set everything up. She realized she was falling in love with the little boy and loved him as her own.

The next week at work....

Hotchner stormed into the conference room where everyone was gathered. "Taylor! Care to tell me about your son?" He yelled. We all where shocked. She stood up and her eyes glowed Omega gold towards the alpha. "My son is none of your damn business, I'm not part of your damn pack! And how the hell did you find out about him anyways!?!" Everyone was scared and knew not to interfere with a Omega in momma bear mode. "The hospital called and said it was urgent." She ran out and to her car and drove to the hospital and ran in.


	3. Will he be okay?

Taylor ran into the front desk. "Miss Taylor!" The nurse smiled. "My son? Is he okay, they said it was urgent." The nurses smile faultered as the doctor came out. "Miss Taylor, may I speak with you?" She followed the doctor to a private room. "Samuel is struggling, his kidneys are shutting down." Taylor's lip quivered. "What do I need to do? Money won't be an issue." "We are waiting on a transplant to come through but we aren't sure how much longer he can hold on. The kidneys won't get here for another three hours, and we aren't 100% sure they will work." She let the tears fall. "Oh god.can I see him?" "Yes, he needs someone." She followed the doctor to her son's room. She gave a weak smile when he looked at her. He was pale and looked fragile. Her heart broke as she walked to his bedside. The doctor pulled up a chair before leaving. "Hey Sammy." She pet his hair gently. "I wish you where my mom. She doesn't even want to be here with her dieing son!" He grumbled. "What if that could change? I was going to surprise you tomorrow for your birthday but nows a good time." She reatched in her purse and pulled out the adoption papers. "Wait are those?" He read them to find his name. "Samuel Peterson." He looked at her and broke down in tears as he pulled her closer. "Thank you." "It was my pleasure, sweetie. I need you to fight okay?" He nodded. "I will, mom" she broke down even more when he said mom proudly. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too!" The two held each other until the doctor came in. "It's time Sam, it'll be a 4 hour surgery, there is a viewing room if you want to sit there Taylor." She looked at her son. "Up to you." "I want you there, watching over me." She kissed his forehead before nodding.

 

2 hours into the surgery...

 

Taylor paced the viewing room as she watched the doctors work on her son. Her thoughts were interrupted when Derek, Reid, Hotchner, Rossi, Penelope, and JJ came in. She growled at Hotchner. "What the hell are you doing here!?!" "I want to apolo-" machines went crazy which drew everyone's attention. "Crash cart!" A doctor yelled. "We're losing him." Taylor broke down as she watched in fear. "Come on, Sammy, do it for me!" She whispered as she cried. Penelope rushed over and held the crying Omega. "She, he's strong he'll pull through." "He's back!" A doctor yelled. Everyone relaxed and went back to work and Taylor sobbed in relief. She watched for the next few minutes before she sat down with her head in her hands. "You shouldn't have adopted him." She shot up. Everyone was surprised by thier leaders words. "You mother fucker!" She slammed him into the wall. "How dare you tell me that I should not have adopted him! You are a piece of shit!" "He's dieing, Taylor open your eyes!" She grabbed him by the throat. "You pushed me away. I considered what Rossi asked me but I will never be part of a pack whose alpha is so full of himself! God you couldn't make you marriage work, but don't take that out on my son!" Her grip tightened as she spoke. A nurse came in and pulled her off. "Sweetie, BREATHE! It's okay he's alright, he pulled through. In an hour you can go see your son, okay?" She looked at the nurse and nodded. "Go clean yourself up okay? I had a nurse get you some clean clothes, so go take a shower and cool off okay?" She nodded and treaded off. The nurse turned to Hotchner. "You should be ashamed of yourself, that woman saved that boy! I hope you rott in hell!" With that she left. His whole pack starred at him. "What!?!" "You aren't my alpha anymore." Garcia said as she turned and left the room. "Derek looked at him. "What happened to you!?! " Hotchner went to touch his arm. "Don't fucking touch me!" He growled as he led Reid and JJ out. Rossi looked at him. "You made a big mistake, I'm taking over till the pack decides who's fit for the leaders job, because clearly you aren't." He left without another word to comfort his pack. Taylor came out of the bathroom in clean clothes as she walked to the waiting room the nurses brought her dinner. "Oh, guys you didn't have to buy me dinner." "No, we wanted to, we kinda sorta heard your conversation with Sam in the room. We all had tears of joy that the boy has someone to take care of him. " "Also he and this Omega, who's his age and volunteers here, have been dancing around the elephant in the room. " Another nurse smiled. "We also have his 16 th birthday planned.we turned the lunch room into a very beautiful restaurant for him and his date, and a tux has been order and we are the waiters." "Oh God you guys!" She cried as her smile grew and she hugged the whole group.

 

Sam's birthday...

 

The nurses helped Sam get into the tux and ready to go. "I don't understand why I have to where a tux, I'm just having dinner with Mom." The nurses giggled as he slowly walked down the halls to the lunch room. "Oh my God!! This isn't all for me!?!" "Yes sir, it is now your sitting at that table." They pointed to a table where a nervous Omega sat fidgeting. "But thats... That's Violet!" "Yes and you two need to except the fact that you're both deeply in love." The urged him forward. He sat next to Violet and before long struck up a conversation. A slower song came on and he turned to her. "Dance with me?" She blushed and nodded. He stood up and she slowly helped him to the 'dance floor.' they swayed to the music as Taylor sat and watched her son the happiest she'd seen him yet. Rossi walked up and looked at the two dancing. "The offers still on the table about joining us, we would be more than happy to have you AND your son." She smiled and looked at the group to see Penelope dancing with Morgan and Reid with JJ. "Can I have this dance?" Rossi asked. She nodded and danced with the alpha. Before long Rossi was tapped on the shoulder. He turned to see Sam. "I'm stealing my mom." She chuckled as they danced by and she looked at him. "Where's Violet?" "She went to take her heals off and shes talking to Dr Reid from your work. They have the same iq levels and smart stuff." "Do you mind her having that?" "Her being smarter than me? Hell yeah! It's hot. I like girls with a head on thier shoulders." Taylor laughed with her son. She walked to the stage, which was two tables pushed together with table clothes on them, "ladies and gentlemen, thank you for all of those who put this together, thank you to the doctors and nurses who have been there every step of his treatments. I am thrilled to announce, Sam, you are cancer free." The whole room cheered. Sam broke down crying as he got up there with her. " I want to say a big thank you to the woman who changed my life and saved me. My mom!" He hugged her and whispered to her. "I uh think you should join Rossi and the crew." He stepped away as a nurse helped him down and he walked to Violet. She walked over to the pack gathered in the corner. "Under one condition will I be apart of your pack." "Anything." "Ok, no one questions me adopting Sam and no one talks about my son in a displeasing way, or I'll kick your asses." They all agreed. That's when Hotchner showed up. "Taylor, I'm sorry, I should not have said anything about Sam like that!" "Aaron it's not that you said it, it's that you felt that way." "I swear I don't feel that way anymore. He's a great kid. And I want to...sorta be part of the pack again." Rossi looked at Taylor. "Your call sweetie." "Ok, but you do it again, and you won't breathe ever again." "Deal."


End file.
